


A certain redhead

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: When Kuroko is determined to get Akashi all by himself because his teammates are already making moves





	A certain redhead

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa I think this is my first fanfic lol. This is just part one. More ships are going to be added soon. And also my english is not good so please bear with it lol. Have fun reading! ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
Also a warning! This may contain some OOC

Kuroko have always liked a certain redhead from his team in middle school. From the beginning of their first meeting. Kuroko immediately took a liking of Akashi. He find himself always thinking about Akashi and wanting to see him every time. He have a massive crush on him. But of course, he's not the only one who is attracted to the redhead. Almost all of his teammates except Haizaki likes him too. Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and even when Kise first join in. Who are all determined to get Akashi's full attention. But Kuroko won't lose. He'll have to fight too. By means of that, he took advantage of his lack of presence to sneak and be with Akashi before the others. Pretending he accidentally followed Akashi all the way to the library so he could sit beside him and read. That annoys the others so they tried to make a move too.

~~

Midorima brings his lucky item that day which is a hairband with red cat ears. According to him Oha Asa said to bring that lucky item and the person whose hair is the same color with it should wear the hairband. And must hug Midorima. The greenhead was blushing madly because of embarrassment while saying those. Akashi being able to understand Midorima with his belives in horoscopes; decided to wear it and hug Midorima. The greenhead was surprised that Akashi really agrees to him

"A-Akashi?" 

"You said this is what Oha asa told you right? So I did. It's not a big deal and I understand it Midorima" Akashi told him as he let go and take the hairband off handing it to Midorima. Akashi let out a small smile. That small smile is enough to make Midorima blush hard that made the redhead chuckle 

"What a tsundere" 

Midorima could feel his other teammates glaring at him in the corner

***********

Murasakibara was alone with his captain in the canteen and was thankful the others are not there to ruin his chance. Murasakibara lazily sat on the chair beside Akashi

"Aka-chin~ do you still have any sweets?" He asked while he decided to lean behind Akashi's shoulder to see what he's reading

"I do have one remaining sweet in my pocket. You can have it Murasakibara" Akashi handed him a piece of candy and the purple head took it gleefully.

"Thanks Aka-chin~" 

After a few minutes Murasakibara stood up which made Akashi looks up

"Ne, Aka-chin I'm just going to buy some popsicle~" Akashi only nodded because he is too busy reading the book about some strategies he could use. Later on the purple head came back with two popsicles in hand. He decided to give it to Akashi

"Aka-chin you can have this, so you can eat something while reading~" Murasakibara then sat down beside him

"Oh well thank you I appreciate this" Akashi put the popsicle in his mouth. Murasakibara couldn't help glancing at him every minute. His mind is playing dirty with him. He's seeing Akashi sucking the popsicle in his mouth and the purple head couldn't help but gulp because of the redhead's action. The redhead was taking the popsicle in inch by inch and slowly putting it out. He decided to take it off from his mouth and a string of saliva were shown. Murasakibara thought for a second that Akashi sucked off a dick. He shook his head and try getting the image out of his mind. This is what he gets for hanging out with Aomine too much. 

His teammates were secretly hiding and witnessed the scene causing them to have a nosebleed

********

For Aomine, he have many plans up on his sleeve but was ruined when he got locked in the locker room. He stomp angrily like a child as it really pisses him off. It's been an hour. He then heard someone trying to unlock the door. Aomine stood up and walk towards the door. It finally opened as it reveals a certain redhead. Aomine raised his eyebrows

"What are you doing in this hour Aomine??" Akashi asked him looking as elegant as ever even if he's full of sweat

"Uhh I could say the same to you" He retorted 

"As a captain I am ought to be here later as the coach said. What exactly are you doing here?" Akashi told him blankly

"Oh.. I kinda lost my shoes so I'm finding it here" He said scratching the back of his head

"I saw some shoes earlier. Perhaps this is yours?" Akashi holds up a pair of black shoes and Aomine beamed

"Yes! That's mine" He quickly took it and was happy he finally found it after searching it for hours. His cheering causes something to fell down and it hit Akashi's back. The redhead stumbles bumping into Aomine causing them to fell down with Akashi on top. Akashi was startled of the sudden sensation and let out a soft moan as he felt something hard collided with his bottom. Aomine was blushing as he didn't realize he was having a boner. And what's worse is that Akashi is on top of it. He's going to get killed

"Aomine.." Akashi whimpers as he gets off. "No one should know about this or else" He threatened blushing because of the sudden incident. Aomine gulps and mutters a sorry. Afraid that Akashi will hit him

"T-This shall not happen again" The redhead stood up and dust off his cloth

Aomine was thankful no one was around that time. Or the other miracles will surely slaughter him. Little did he know Kuroko was in a corner watching them intently with a murderous look on his face

*******

Kise was too busy making a flower crown for Akashi as he thought it would look cute on him. His teammates are not quite sure since Akashi is not a fan of flower crowns. But for Kise not to burst his bubble they just stayed silent about it and wait for the outcome.

Even on practice he brings it with him. Akashi was disturbed when he saw Kise not warming up and was doing something that's not required for practice

"Kise I believe that if the coach found out about this he would surely get mad. You should do that later after this" Akashi warned him with his arms crossed

"Oh. I was actually doing this for a certain someone in the team Akashicchi! And I'm sorry for this I think I already finished it—ssu" Kise said and held up the flower crown 

"You should wear it Akashicchi! It would look cute on you" Kise beamed and the others scowls because of his happy mood. Akashi blushed at the compliment and sigh

"Just be quick so you can stop" Akashi said at the blonde and Kise never shines as bright as before and the miracles thought the sun is too close to them. Kise puts the flower crown on top of Akashi's head and take a look. He furiously blushed as he looks at Akashi's face

"Waahhhh so cute–ssu~" Akashi blushed even more and this sight of him is so out of character

"Kise please stop saying that" They could clearly see some flowers around Kise as he was in glee

The GoM thought they got blind because of the high level of brightness that Kise was emitting

*******

Of course Kuroko won't lose

It can't be that he's the only one who haven't done something like that. So his chance is in the library. Akashi invited him to read book for a while as he doesn't have any companions. Kuroko thought that this is his moment. He knew what to do with Akashi later. The thought of his plan placed a small smirk on his lips. When Akashi decided to stood up walking towards the bookshelf the bluenette followed him. Akashi put the book back on the shelf as Kuroko went behind him. The bluenette gently place his hands on Akashi's waist then traps him. This surprised both of them. Kuroko was trying to keep his cool while Akashi was trying to calm his emotions 

"K-Kuroko what are you doing?" He managed to say as a small blush crept into his pale skin

"Akashi-kun what do you think I'm doing?" Kuroko returns the question as he leans closer to the redhead which made his heart beat faster. Kuroko holds Akashi's both arms and pin it to the bookshelf while he leans to kiss the redhead's neck

"Wha—nhng!" Kuroko let out a satisfied smirk against the redhead's skin as he bites on it. Akashi moans softly because of the sensation. He groans as Kuroko sucked on his neck hard while the bluenette decided to kiss his lips after it. Kuroko basically french kissed Akashi and he was enjoying it. Akashi felt his knees go weak because of what the dominating body was doing to him. Kuroko placed his knee between Akashi's thigh and press the redhead's bottom. This causes him to moan loudly because of the sudden touch in his groin. He broke the kiss as he was out of breath panting heavily. Kuroko haven't had enough so he decided to kiss his neck again and slip his hands under Akashi's uniform

"Aah! K-Kuroko.. what.. ...a-are you d-doing t-to me–NH!" Akashi can't control his moans as he tug on the bluenette's hair. Kuroko starts unbuttoning Akashi's uniform which made him panicked

"W-Wait! n-not here.. Kurok-ko...AAH!" Kuroko was kissing his bare chest. Akashi's legs twitched in pleasure as Kuroko start bringing his mouth back to Akashi's lips. He kissed him hungrily and their tongue dances as they both suck off each other's mouth. A few minutes later the bluenette let go looking at the submissive body in front of him. Akashi was panting and his hair was in disarray. Kuroko helped Akashi button his shirt. His face was so red it almost the same color as his hair.

"Kuroko..." He pants looking directly at the bluenette 

"Don't worry Akashi-kun no one will find out. Thank goodness this library is empty" Kuroko said before he lean into Akashi to whisper something

"We'll do this again... Akashi-kun. Next time so be ready I might do it already" It sounds so seductive that made Akashi shivers and was arouse. Akashi never experience this before and he's sure the feeling is worst when the time comes Kuroko will actually fuck him. Kuroko let out a satisfied sigh because he knew he earned big points. He won.

Meanwhile, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise was outside when they suddenly hear strange noises inside the library. So they come to check but the door's locked. The four peek through the glass to see what's going on and they saw blue hair and a red hair too close with each other in the bookshelf area. Midorima's glasses broke. Murasakibara dropped his snacks. A vein pop up on Aomine's head. And Kise was whining and crying. 

"Waahhh Kurokocchi whyyy"

"Kuro-chin you meanie~"

"Kuroko that's cheating nanodayo"

"Tetsu you bastard!"

Kuroko just smirked

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will upload another story for this. A part two sounds good lol. I hope you like it


End file.
